


Rom Coms

by ghostwriter3



Category: Yungblud (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotions, Feels, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, M/M, Movie Night, Movie wacthing, Short & Sweet, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26582902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostwriter3/pseuds/ghostwriter3
Relationships: Dominic Harrison | Yungblud/Adam Warrington
Kudos: 14





	Rom Coms

"Dude why are you crying the movie has not even started yet,"Adam asked with a confused look on his face."They are just so perfect together,"Dom sobbed into a tissue.

Adam shook his head and started the movie reaching for a bowl of popcorn and offering some to Dom who was still in tears.

The movie started showing a couple meeting for the first time Dom dried up his tears and directed his attention twards the tv.

"Finaly he stoped crying,"Adam thought to himself setling in to wacth the on screen couple Mike and Kathy go out on a romantic first date.

Soon the second act of the movie began where the couple faced some issues regarding a love triangle and an old highschool friend.

"Kathy he dosent deserve you go for Mike instead its true love,"Dom shouted out at the TV Adam rolled his eyes and tried not to focus on Dom's sudden outbursts of emotion.

Finaly the movie was almost over Kathy and Mike overcame their issues and ended up getting married it was a beautiful wedding filled with tears from both families.

"They are just so perfect together I want a love like that,"Dom cried into Adam's shoulder causing his green hoodie to become soaking wet with the others warm salty tears.

"So do I,"Adam said with a blush stroking Dom's head of sloppy black hair.

As the final act of the movie finished and the credits rolled Adam looked over to see Dom fast asleap on his arm.

He smiled gently at his friends sleeping figure his cheeks flushed pink his messy black hair covering his eyes he looked so cute, Adam wanted nothing more than to kiss him and hold him close but he decided aganist it. "Lets get you to bed,"Adam wispred as picked the other up off the couch holding Dom's sleeping body close carefull not to wake him.

Adam carefully carried the sleeping man up into his bedroom gently laying Dom down on the bed and tucking him in. 

"I love you Dom,"Adam wispred as he pressed a kiss onto his forhead and left room.......


End file.
